


【All雲】狩獵日記(大綱)

by wooniii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooniii/pseuds/wooniii
Summary: 就是一個腦洞，假如金雲以“和我睡過的哥哥弟弟”為題，只要每次跟隊友睡完都會在日記寫下來，好像會很有趣的樣子..只是想看雲雲被/日而已，奈何糧太少，只能自己動手豐衣足食目前只是小段子而已，要是大家有興趣我才逐個cp詳細寫🤣現背，大概嚴重ooc，注意避雷‼️繁體注意⚠️第一人稱注意⚠️
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	【All雲】狩獵日記(大綱)

1.特雲

獨特平時看上去太溫柔了，俗話說得好，永遠不要從外表去評價一個人。  
這個哥哥跟外表相反，做起來超可怕的，最喜歡就是在演唱會開始前把我拉到廁所隔間來一次，一邊溫柔的親吻着我的耳根説着“鐘雲啊哥哥操得你舒服嗎？叫出來給哥哥聽，嗯？”，一邊下身卻凶狠的戳着我的敏感點，仿佛只要看到我雙腿發着抖向他求饒就能滿足他的惡趣味。

2.澈雲

這個哥哥看着桀驁不馴，實際上做的時候超容易害羞的。  
每次在他打遊戲的時候只要乖乖的蹭上去，輕輕凑到他耳邊說一句“希瘋我好想你”總能看見他的臉騰的就紅了，然後嘴上罵罵咧咧的說“啊西巴金鐘雲你就是故意的”，卻還是捨棄手機游戲一把將我扔到床上。不過不能否認，每次跟他做的時候只要坐上他腰上都有眼前一黑的感覺，到底怎麼能這麼大啊..

3.赫雲  
本來以為赫宰挺不喜歡我的，畢竟在節目上總是在調侃我，好像只要把我惹急了他就會很快樂似的。  
直到那次在練習室也忘了怎麼就和他搞上了，可是他真的好厲害，也不知道是哪裏學回來的，怎麼說呢，大概就是有種覺得會被幹死的感覺，每次跟他做完都得休息好幾天。嘛..那次Super TV我們同居了在最後沒有我們的片段也是有原因的，都怪他。雖然總說他私下挺冷淡的，但跟很多人說的不一樣，他還挺細心溫柔的，也不知道是不是連做的時候都喜歡開玩笑，次次都喜歡一邊緊緊的摟着我從後面狠狠的操進來，一邊喘着氣説“哥我好喜歡你啊..以後只讓我一個操你好不好？”

4.源聲/馬雲  
每次看到始源撩起衣服在那之下仿佛隨時在候命的肌肉，怎麼忍？  
和他做的感覺跟想像中的差不多，既火熱也爽。也許是因為他良好的家庭教育，令他做的時候也很溫柔紳士。即使下身好像有着股要釘在我身上的狠勁，依然會一手撫慰着我的前端一手用指腹擦拭我眼角的淚水，直到有次我被他操狠了，抱着惡作劇的心態哼哼唧唧的喊了一聲“Daddy....”

5.海雲/雲點  
是我一周見八次的小不點啊...我還以為我跟誰也不會跟他的，畢竟他看上去太純潔了。  
“哥怎麼能不把我當男人看待呢？”當他一把將我抱緊在懷裏，手臂上的明顯的肌肉綫條讓我明白我掙脫不了他。之後的事情好像就挺順其自然的發生了，每次做的時候他都喜歡頂着他那張帥氣的臉用撒嬌的語氣說一些讓我臉紅耳赤的葷話，然後把我抱到鏡前上下晃動，輕笑着道：“哥哥快看看你被我操的樣子，太漂亮了，我最喜歡哥了...”

6.圭雲  
這個毒舌又口是心非的弟弟，每次我黏過去的時候總是一副嫌棄的樣子，卻從來不會推開我呢，真可愛呢我們忙內。  
雖然嘴上永遠不饒人，但果然還是忙內啊。那次他和希瘋赫宰三個一起喝醉了，在把希瘋和赫宰安置好後我正打算照顧他呢，他一下就像大型犬一樣撲上來了，我撫摸着他毛茸茸的腦袋溺愛的問他怎麼了，就見他抬頭睜着一雙圓圓的大眼睛，蹭着我說“哥，忙内做甚麼也是可以的吧？”在他說的同時，他溫暖的大手就已經撫上我敏感的腰間，那天我們就在希瘋和赫宰在隔壁房間的情況下做了。當然，我可沒忽略他眼中的清明。  
根本就沒有喝醉嘛......

-  
第一次寫ALL雲文學 不知道大家喜不喜歡這種😿有人看我才把每一對cp擴寫  
擴寫的話大概會轉回第三人稱 畢竟第一人稱我也寫不慣XD  
我也是第一次寫黃色文學 文筆較差請多包涵 有任何意見也歡迎在評論提出💙


End file.
